kyarypamyupamyufandomcom-20200215-history
Candy Candy
Candy Candy is one of Kyary's most well-known songs, owning its own Single and Music Video. The lyrics seem to be speak of a girl and her immense love for candy. It was a big hit with Kyary's fans, but the single did not sell as many copies as many of her other singles. The Music video received a large amount of views, however. Background and Release The song first appeared on its own single of the same name, including two other songs, Demo Demo Mada Mada and Choudo ii no (Extended Version). Candy Candy ''reappeared on Kyary's first studio album, Pamyu Pamyu Revolution, released later in 2012. It returned once again as the 6th track of Disc 1 in KPP Best. The Music Video remains one of Kyary's most viewed Music Video, and to some people, one of her most iconic songs. Lyrics '''Japanese' 机とかポケットとか カバンの中にもね いつだって忘れずあるよ 何をえらぼうかな ちょっとちょっとほんのちょっとで 幸せは生まれて 甘い空気がふわふわ ぷんぷんしなくてすむでしょ CANDY CANDY CANDY CANDY CANDY SWEETIE SWEETIE GIRLS LOVE CHEWING CHEWING CHEWING CHEWING CHEWING CUTIE CUTIE XXX CHEWING LOVE CANDY CANDY CANDY CANDY CANDY SWEETIE SWEETIE GIRLS LOVE CHEWING CHEWING CHEWING CHEWING CHEWING CUTIE CUTIE SO CANDY LOVE あれもそれもこれもみんな すてき見惚れたいの 君のリクエストなんて きいてるひまはないわ だってだって女の子だし 今は大切なの 甘い空気がふわふわ ぷんぷんしなくてすむでしょ CANDY CANDY CANDY CANDY CANDY SWEETIE SWEETIE GIRLS LOVE CHEWING CHEWING CHEWING CHEWING CHEWING CUTIE CUTIE XXX CHEWING LOVE CANDY CANDY CANDY CANDY CANDY SWEETIE SWEETIE GIRLS LOVE CHEWING CHEWING CHEWING CHEWING CHEWING CUTIE CUTIE SO CANDY LOVE CANDY LOVE CANDY LOVE CANDY LOVE CANDY LOVE CANDY LOVE CANDY LOVE CANDY LOVE CANDY LOVE XXX CHEWING LOVE CANDY CANDY CANDY CANDY CANDY CANDY CANDY CANDY CANDY CANDY CANDY CANDY CANDY CANDY CANDY SWEETIE SWEETIE GIRLS LOVE CHEWING CHEWING CHEWING CHEWING CHEWING CUTIE CUTIE XXX CHEWING LOVE CANDY CANDY CANDY CANDY CANDY SWEETIE SWEETIE GIRLS LOVE CHEWING CHEWING CHEWING CHEWING CHEWING CUTIE CUTIE CANDY LOVE Romaji Tsukue to ka poketto to ka kaban naka ni mo ne Itsudatte wasurezu aru yo nani wo erabou kana Chotto chotto hon no chotto de shiawase wa umarete Amai kuuki ga fuwafuwa punpun shinakute sumu desho CANDY CANDY CANDY CANDY CANDY SWEETIE SWEETIE GIRLS LOVE CHEWING CHEWING CHEWING CHEWING CHEWING CUTIE CUTIE XXX CHEWING LOVE CANDY CANDY CANDY CANDY CANDY SWEETIE SWEETIE GIRLS LOVE CHEWING CHEWING CHEWING CHEWING CHEWING CUTIE CUTIE SO CANDY LOVE Are mo sore mo kore mo minna suteki mitoretai no Kimi no rikuesto nante kiiteru hima wa nai wa Datte datte onna no ko dashi ima wa taisetsu na no Amai kuuki ga fuwafuwa punpun shinakute sumu desho CANDY CANDY CANDY CANDY CANDY SWEETIE SWEETIE GIRLS LOVE CHEWING CHEWING CHEWING CHEWING CHEWING CUTIE CUTIE XXX CHEWING LOVE CANDY CANDY CANDY CANDY CANDY SWEETIE SWEETIE GIRLS LOVE CHEWING CHEWING CHEWING CHEWING CHEWING CUTIE CUTIE SO CANDY LOVE CANDY LOVE CANDY LOVE CANDY LOVE CANDY LOVE CANDY LOVE CANDY LOVE CANDY LOVE CANDY LOVE XXX CHEWING LOVE CANDY CANDY CANDY CANDY CANDY CANDY CANDY CANDY CANDY CANDY CANDY CANDY CANDY CANDY CANDY SWEETIE SWEETIE GIRLS LOVE CHEWING CHEWING CHEWING CHEWING CHEWING CUTIE CUTIE XXX CHEWING LOVE CANDY CANDY CANDY CANDY CANDY SWEETIE SWEETIE GIRLS LOVE CHEWING CHEWING CHEWING CHEWING CHEWING CUTIE CUTIE SO CANDY LOVE English I’ve got some in my desk, and my pocket, and my bag too I never forget to have some with me. What shall I pick? Just having a little bit, just a little, just a little, makes me so happy And the sweet smell of it lingers lightly without being too strong CANDY CANDY CANDY CANDY CANDY SWEETIE SWEETIE GIRLS LOVE CHEWING CHEWING CHEWING CHEWING CHEWING CUTIE CUTIE XXX CHEWING LOVE CANDY CANDY CANDY CANDY CANDY SWEETIE SWEETIE GIRLS LOVE CHEWING CHEWING CHEWING CHEWING CHEWING CUTIE CUTIE SO CANDY LOVE Ah, but everyone wants to be fascinated by this or that, by something lovely and wonderful I don’t have the free time to listen to your requests Because I’m a girl you know? Right now is important to me The sweet smell of it lingers lightly without being too strong CANDY CANDY CANDY CANDY CANDY SWEETIE SWEETIE GIRLS LOVE CHEWING CHEWING CHEWING CHEWING CHEWING CUTIE CUTIE XXX CHEWING LOVE CANDY CANDY CANDY CANDY CANDY SWEETIE SWEETIE GIRLS LOVE CHEWING CHEWING CHEWING CHEWING CHEWING CUTIE CUTIE SO CANDY LOVE CANDY LOVE CANDY LOVE CANDY LOVE CANDY LOVE CANDY LOVE CANDY LOVE CANDY LOVE CANDY LOVE XXX CHEWING LOVE CANDY CANDY CANDY CANDY CANDY CANDY CANDY CANDY CANDY CANDY CANDY CANDY CANDY CANDY CANDY SWEETIE SWEETIE GIRLS LOVE CHEWING CHEWING CHEWING CHEWING CHEWING CUTIE CUTIE XXX CHEWING LOVE CANDY CANDY CANDY CANDY CANDY SWEETIE SWEETIE GIRLS LOVE CHEWING CHEWING CHEWING CHEWING CHEWING CUTIE CUTIE SO CANDY LOVE Appears on * Candy Candy (2012) * Pamyu Pamyu Revolution (2012) * KPP Best (2016) Trivia * A small, remixed clip of ''Candy Candy ''appeared in the song, Chan Chaka Chan Chan, along with clips of Pon Pon Pon and Tsukematsukeru. Category:Songs